


The Heart That Tells Stories

by livingiseasywitheyesclosed



Series: The Heart That Tells Stories [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heartbeats, Hearts, Suicidal Thoughts, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingiseasywitheyesclosed/pseuds/livingiseasywitheyesclosed
Summary: Shane had mixed feelings about his suicide attempt at the cliffs, but part of him was glad she was there to help him.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Heart That Tells Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Heart That Tells Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 6 hearts event, after Shane's suicide attempt.  
> 

* * *

It wasn't long before Shane realized where he was. The air was thick with the scent of antiseptic.

It had to be Harvey's Clinic.

He was lying on his back, underneath a soft cover. There was this uncomfortable but familiar feeling inserted to his right hand. Did he have an IV? He wondered.

For Yoba's sake, he was such in a bad place. He felt like his energy was knocked out of him, head pounding like crazy. 

Shane struggled to open his eyes, letting the light sucked into his dark eyes.  
He took a deep breath. Slowly letting the unpleasant Clinic scent fill his lungs.

There it was, the mundane view of the Clinic. A thought struck him when he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. 

He was still alive. 

Shane had mixed feelings about that.

He clearly remembered his suicide attempt earlier at the edge of the cliffs. He was in so much pain he couldn't take it anymore.

It was merely a coincidence that special girl was there to help him. He could tell that she tried to sound calm but failed miserably. He loved that she was very careful with her choice of words.

Compassionate, that's what she was. 

Shane must have been out for hours, it was midday when he started day drinking. It's safe to say that the alcohol was the one to blame for triggering this pile of mess. 

He had changed his position to sitting when someone knocked on the door and came in.

It was her.

She tread carefully as if she didn't want to intrude the quietness of the room. The door was left slightly opened, intentionally or not, he couldn't tell.

Shane caught a glimpse of the lobby through the gap, nobody else was in there. 

It was almost 3:00 pm, Maru might have gone home, Harvey might be in his office minding his own business.

"How're you feeling?"

A pair of bright eyes fixed at him, followed by a comforting smile.

"Better. Thank you, for bringing me here.."

Shane's eyes followed the girl as she sat on the chair next to the bed. He was left surprised when she took his left hand and held it.

His body tensed up at her touch. The guy nervously scratched his short dark hair with his free hand, ignoring the fact that he had a cannula injected to it.

With the way he reacted to her actions, it was clear Shane had feelings for her. Always had it from the beginning. He didn't know if she felt the same, although she seemed to genuinely care about him.

She was in her usual costume, cute shirt that she loved to make it herself, basic pants, and a pair of boots. She was more beautiful than ever, he was in awe to see her hair and her skin glowing from up close.

This brought back a memory of Jas—his goddaughter—explaining to Shane how she admired this girl. Jas would say she was the only adult in this town that was real fun to talk to.

At times Jas would refer to her as the prettiest girl in town. He could not argue with that.

How could someone be working on a farm and still managed to look that perfect? He would never know. 

"I'm here for you, I want you to know that."

The girl caressed his hand while looking into his dark eyes. The way she touched him was so delicate. Shane subconsciously ran his hand through her hair, couldn't help himself.

He trailed the soft strands before cupping her left cheek. She blinked slowly at his hand, welcoming his touch. Their breathing was starting to pick up the pace. 

"I thought my behavior would push you away, but you stayed."

"Why? I really can't figure out why a girl like you would care about me."

Shane had to say it out loud.

If she were to play with his feelings, he would want to know. Hell, that's what he always expected anyway. 

She ran her hands up Shane's neck before cupping his jawline.

"Because you're important to me."

There was something so simple and affectionate in the way she said it.

"For Yoba's sake, you don't know how much I admire you. Jas and Marnie, they love you. They must see the same loving, hardworking, handsome Shane that I see."

Shane gulped, still nervous. He felt at least okay, hadn't been that way in a while.

"You keep telling bad things to yourself, it's not true. Not even close. You matter so much to me. This small town wouldn't be the same without you, my life on the farm wouldn't be the same without you."

Shane flinched, he didn't want her to stop talking. He wouldn't lie to himself, things he wanted to hear were right there in her mouth.

She reached for his hand and placed his palm flat over his heart, her hand on top of his. Shane saw her lips forming a little warm smile.

His heart jumped at the sight. 

"You feel it?"

Of course I can feel my heart, it's pounding hard against my ribs, he thought to himself.

He kept his hand still, curious to see where she was going with the conversation. She was always full of surprises. 

"You're alive and well—"

Her voice was so soft, almost like whispering. Shane was completely sure she could feel his heartbeat vibrating through his hand. It was all over the place now.

"—and, I don't know about you, but I am thankful for that. And that should count."

Shane didn't really know how to respond, all he knew was that he believed her.

He removed his hand from his chest just to let hers lay on that same spot.

"Come here,"

He mumbled as he pulled her into his bed, wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head comfortably on his chest, her hand in front of her face. Sinking in his arms, her eyes shut. He gently stroked her hair and back, kissing the top of her head.

The room was so quiet. His heart was the only thing that's loud, he could feel it, she could hear it.

It was crystal clear. 

"If you're glad that my heart's still beating, then you gotta be close to listen to its stories."

Shane's voice rumbled in her ear, it sounded calm, contrary to the chaos in his heart. She couldn't help but smile at the romantic side of him that she never witnessed before.

She was glad there was no longer an awkward wall of doubt between them. He let her through.

She gazed up at him. "I'm always here to listen." 

Shane smiled, nervously playing with her hair. Her eyes caring and innocent with long eyelashes moving dramatically when she blinked.

She was so perfect.

There was a moment of silence before he brought his face closer to her, her breath warm in his face.

He pressed his lips against hers, arms still wrapped around her body. Holding her close, wave of warmth radiating the air.

She kissed back, parted her lips, made him longing to feel the inside of her lips. It still wasn't clear if Shane dreamed this moment to life. He hoped that maybe she felt the same.

All the gifts and all the intimate chat, simply because she wanted him. 

She let him brush the inside of her lips, waking the butterflies in her stomach. She caressed his broad chest, still couldn't believe their first kiss would taste this sweet.

Her nose was filled with his distinctive scent. All she knew was that his masculine woody scent could drove her crazy.

She didn't want him to stop, but after a while, he did. He pulled himself from her lips to open his eyes, he let out a chuckle when she booped his nose.

She went back to bury her face in his embrace, her cheeks rosy from the blushing. 

Shane took a deep breath as he stroked her hair, At least he wasn't alone this time.

He didn't want to think about anything else, not his work at Joja, not his problems, nothing. He only wanted to feel the girl in his arms, to smell her scent of fresh flowers and fruits. 

"Hey."

Her tender voice was heard, her finger was playfully poking a circle on him. 

"Hmm?"

"I talked to Harvey, said he could recommend you to a good psychiatrist from Zuzu City. But I totally get it if you don't want to see a shrink.."

She pulled back, rested her chin on him, waiting for his response. 

Shane's piercing dark eyes met hers. This town was pretty isolated, no wonder he'd never heard anything about that shrink until now.

This was a good news, and this was his chance. She was right, his family loved him. Jas and Marnie needed him now more than ever.

He could use some help, and he could try to make things better.

Shane shot her a puzzled look,

"Why wouldn't I want a shrink? Of course I do, I wanna get better."

Her face lit up and her eyes fluttered. Shane loved to see her that way, couldn't help but beaming at her himself. 

"I'll let Harvey know."

He kissed her forehead, then her lips. It was quick, but sweet.

"Thank you, beautiful"

* * *

Harvey shoved a dozen of paperwork into his desk, letting out a super long sigh as he was done with work. Loosening his tie, he stretched his limbs and he stood up.

About time to check up on Shane, he should stay in the ward for tonight.

Harvey went out of his office to find the ward door was slightly opened. He moved his slender legs closer to the door, the view from the inside made him raise his eyebrows.

It was Shane hugging the farmer girl close to him as she played with his shirt. He could hear them muttering the words 'Pepper' and 'Poppers' followed by a loud cackle from Shane.

Really? Harvey adjusted his glasses. He thought they were just friends.

Harvey was about to knock on the door, but he hesitated. It's best not to interrupt and make things awkward. He knew what he had to do now.

Deciding to go back in his office instead, Harvey threw himself in his chair. He dialed the number he saw from his little note. 

" _Good afternoon, Zuzu City Psychiatric Office. How may I help you?_ "

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make them kiss! I knew their first kiss was at the gridball game, I just thought it'd be too platonic without the kissing. Thanks for reading 💕


End file.
